reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Brumas the Bear
Brumas the Bear is a rare animal featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Brumas is a huge golden grizzly bear with a scar over his right eye. Location The location of Brumas varies between Single Player and Multiplayer. Single Player Brumas can be found at the top of Nekoti Rock or near Nekoti Rock, just north of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth and sometimes in Aurora Basin. He can even spawn in the middle of Tall Trees. His "home" is the same location as Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 10. If reaching the plateau and Brumas doesn't appear, pick the Violet Snowdrop plant just outside the cave; he'll then sometimes emerge. Another way is to discover the treasure inside of his cave (on the last level of the Treasure Hunter Challenges. Brumas must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Sometimes when the player goes up to the top to his cave, he is not there, even when the player picks the nearby Violet Snowdrop and does all the tricks. Head back down the path and the player might hear some bear roars, when the player gets towards the bottom there is a chance he will spawn behind the player. Be very wary of this, as he can spawn directly behind the players horse if he's on one and thus can knock him off. One place Brumas has been known to appear is just east of the path to Nekoti Rock, along by the river. Shoot some Elk or Bighorn and it shouldn't be long until the legendary bear reveals himself. Another place Brumas has spawned is directly below the mountains marked Cochinay on the map. There is a small space on the bottom right, between two ridges. A plant grows there as a landmark. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Brumas is located at Bearclaw Camp in Tall Trees. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. Tips & Tricks *When you first run up towards his cave at the top of the uphill path he may have his back to you, if he does so get out the Buffalo Rifle and in Dead-Eye shoot him in the back of the head, this is an instant kill. *Using the Evans Repeater, go into Dead Eye and Paint Tags on Brumas. You have 22 rounds, so it will go off like a machine gun in Dead Eye, Thus Killing Brumas. *The Mauser Pistol is effective at close-mid. range, with normal or casual aiming, because of so-so firepower and high fire rate. * Bring along other players to help spot, kill, and gather bears if possible. * Riding a horse can be useful. * One shot directly to the tail with the Buffalo Rifle can take him down, if he is running back towards the cave. * Brumas can be killed with a Tomahawk throw and sometimes a Throwing Knife to the head in or out of Dead-Eye; so long as the actual toss hits Brumas in the head or neck. * Snipe Brumas with a headshot from the Carcano Rifle. * Finding an open area is helpful to spot all the approaching bears. * In multiplayer you can effectively use the broken cabin (the first one where the main road to Bearclaw Camp works very well) to shoot out of as the bears cannot get in, they are too wide for the doorway and do not jump for the low walls. The bears will circle the cabin giving you plenty of chances to take shots. You may need to exit the cabin and run around to get the next wave of bears to spawn so be careful. * The chimney in the cabin at Bearclaw Camp can be climbed from 'inside' the cabin. Climbing once will get the player onto the mantle. A second time will get the player on top of the chimney, well out of reach of the bears * In single player, aggressive animals do not attack vehicles, a one horse wagon is optimal for maneuvering up the path to the cave, with a chance of flipping. A two horse wagon can get up with some maneuvering, while a four horse wagon would be difficult. * Brumas has been known not to spawn after killing waves of bears. A simple solution is to leave the campground, then come back. *Occasionally in single player, Brumas will fall off of the cliff during the encounter and die. The player just needs to skin Brumas' corpse to complete his portion of the Challenge. *Wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit will allow you to get twice as many materials from Brumas. *When getting to the top at Nekoti Rock, when Brumas spawns, run into the cave. He cannot get inside and will try to get in from the opening. Makes for an easy kill. Trivia *Brumas' body is riddled with scars and wounds and appears to have a missing eye/white eye. *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires two headshots with the Buffalo Rifle to kill him (unless he is shot in the back of the head, which is a one-shot kill), though a shot in the eye can usually kill him. *Brumas parts sells best in Nuevo Paraiso ($108 for his meat, $144 for his fur, $96 for his claw, $108 for his heart and $132 for his teeth) for a grand total of $882 (With Honor rank Peacemaker) or $1656 with the Expert Hunter Outfit (Brumas' heart is not duplicated). You only get 50% of this in West Elizabeth and Thieves' Landing, and 75% elsewhere. *He appears to live in the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock. *Although rare, it is possible for Brumas and Lobo to spawn in the same general area, and both be seen on the map. *The Gunsmith in Blackwater, Elmer Purdy, will occasionally reference Brumas by saying "I hear they're still hunting that giant grizzly bear up in Tall Trees". *In Multiplayer, Brumas has a gold tinge to his fur but in singleplayer his fur is a light brown. *Brumas' size implies he may actually be Kodiak Bear, even though they are from Alaska (specifically Kodiak Island) and would not be found in the American Southwest. *It's possible that a bear using Brumas' model will spawn during the missions "For Purely Scientific Purposes" and / or "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child". In both cases, the bear that spawns is mechanically an ordinary grizzly, lacking Brumas' health bonus and special item drops. *Brumas' name is likely a reference to Brumas the polar bear. She was the first baby polar bear to be successfully reared in the United Kingdom. *Brumas may have been the bear that Jack Marston was hunting for in Spare the Love, Spoil the Child. *NPC's in West Elizabeth will sometimes be heard talking about a great or huge Grizzly Bear in the mountains they want to hunt. Or tell each other it's been spotted again with claws like tomahawks. *Brumas is the only legendary animal to be found in the same area in both singleplayer and multiplayer. * Gallery Brumas.png|3D model of Brumas E6.jpg|John is about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:RDR_bear.jpg|John fighting Brumas in the Expert Hunter Outfit File:100_1001.JPG DSC02816.JPG|Alive Brumas DSC02818.JPG|Brumas' Dead Face DSC02819.JPG|Dead Brumas Video thumb|300px|left Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content es:Oso Brumas Category:Redemption Animals Category:Hunting Category:Rare Spawns Category:Legendary Animals